nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Lily
'Character First Name:' Lily 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' KonanxAngel 'Nickname: (optional)' Angel 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' March 24 187 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'5 'Weight:' 105 lbs 'Blood Type:' O-'' 'Occupation: Kunoichi '''Scars/Tattoos: N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Lily is fairly quiet, keeping her business mostly to herself. She doesn't like to get involved with others affairs unless she absolutely has to. She respects authority when orders are given, but doesn't like to be treated like a little kid. She enjoys reading, drawing, and making ice sculptures from her kekkei genkai. She doesn't have many that are close to her, but the ones that are she is fairly protective of and will put her life on the line to save them. She is quite stubborn and likes to have her own way. She thinks in the ways of the warrior, something not often practiced in her clan. She is fairly strong willed and enjoys taking charge of things when she can but gets overwhelmed easily. She can be timid at times, but if someone makes a remark against her or someone close to her, she isn't afraid to speak up about it. She doesn't have much of a family and has trouble fitting in with others customs. She is kind to those who treat her and those close to her with kindness, but can be demeaning to those who don't. She enjoys swordplay, and often studies on the ways of the warrior. She has a soft spot for animals, loves nature, rain, and especially cold climates. 'Behaviour:' Lily is known to act like a brat at times when she doesn't get her way, but as she got older, she learned to respect authority more. However, if something doesn't feel right to her, she usually tests it through trial and error which can lead her to unpleasant situations. She does her best to look out for others, but sometimes forgets to look out for herself, due to her impulsive behavior. She likes to test people to their limits at times, especially messing with her team mate who she calls "Patches", where deep inside she has some sort of affection for him. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I was born a warrior, I will die like one." "I hope you enjoy the cold as much as I do..." 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A yet Water 'Element Two:' N/A yet Wind 'Weapon of choice:' Katana 'Strengths' '' Speed, Chakra Manipulation'' 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Taijutsu 'Chakra color:' Light blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''9 (18)'' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''10 (20)'' Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ''2 (6)'' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) (can only use with Kenjutsu Teir D rank) Total: 50 Pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Throughout the years, various attacks on the Yuki clan had been performed leaving some to flee to Amegakure while others stayed behind in Kirigakure to seal their fate. While Lily's father Hayato, was murdered as he stayed behind, her mother Kumiko fled to the outskirts of Amegakure in hopes to start a new life as Lily was born. For years, she sheltered her from the ways of the shinobi, in hopes that the two could live life as simple civilians with no bloodshed. However, being in the outskirts of Amegakure only led to even more bloodshed and worse as the years passed. Due to the fatal gases and physically not being able to withstand much when it came to severe changes, she became frail, and in time left Lily behind. By the time Lily was 8 years old, she quickly learned how to survive on her own and soon the ways of the ninja world. Graduating the academy at a normal age, she quickly learned what her mother had tried to hide from her as a civilian. The only memento left behind was a silver chain with a snowflake pendant that Lily treasures dearly. Amazed at her own intelligence, she quickly learned how to manipulate basic weapons and jutsu. By the age 11, she was prepared to graduate the academy, and even gained an interest in kenjutsu shortly afterwards. She studies kenjutsu to this day, now prepared to live the ways of the warrior so she may be benificial to her clan and its remaining members. She continues to grow in intelligence and speed as the years pass by. 'Roleplaying Library:' Testing The Future Of Amegakure Deeper Connections Awkward Meeting Yuki Lily vs Hyuuga Yazuka 'Approved by:' Kagato